Be Mine
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: Oneshot. It’s a regular Valentine’s Day in James’s life of trying to get Lily to go out with him and hanging out with friends. Sorry for any randomness.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. If I did, I wouldn't be spending time writing fanfiction. I'd be writing the seventh book. I do however own anything that J.K. Rowling didn't create. 

**Summary:** It's a regular Valentine's Day in James's life of trying to get Lily to go out with him and hanging out with friends. Sorry for any randomness. One-shot

**Pairings:** James Potter / Lily Evans , Sirius Black / OC, mild Remus Lupin / OC, many other OC/OC pairings

**Warning:** I don't know. There's a lot of randomness in here. Sorry for that.

**Time:** Takes place post-Hogwarts, Marauder time period

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Be Mine**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Hey Evans! Go out with me?"

"No way Potter."

"Aw… come on Evans! Don't be like that!"

"Potter! I already have a boyfriend!"

"So?"

"You… you brat!"

He grinned. "I try my best. So will you go out with me tonight?" Emerald eyes flashed, the only warning before… SMACK!

He winced, poking his check tentatively as she stormed off. He grinned ruefully, amber brown eyes watching the red head disappear around the corner and ruffled messy black hair.

For years, James Potter had been trying Lily's patience, accompanied with a habitual slap, so this one didn't feel the sting as it first had many years ago when she'd put all of her energy behind that swing.

His grin fell into a lazy smile and he shoved his hands in his pockets and apparated to his and his best friend's house. Sirius Black, after being disowned by his family, now lived in a small ranch home, James having moved in after Hogwarts.

The place, surprising was clean. James shook his head. _Kadasa must be coming over._ Kadasa Mori was James' half sister and Sirius' other best friend of all time. They bickered like cats and dogs but never actually fought.

James stepped into the kitchen, not seeing anyone then turned to leave only to bump into his best mate who tossed something into the air in fright. A moment later a small cake fell on his head and he gave the gray eyed, black haired boy a long stare as he laughed nervously.

"Sorry bout that Prongs," he muttered with a laugh.

He sighed and pulled out his wand. "_Scourgify._" The cake was instantly cleaned up and he turned back to Sirius. "What the hell?"

Sirius grinned brilliantly. "Miss Mori is accompanying me to dinner tonight then I was going to invite her back for cake and ice cream to laugh at people as they were eaten by Jaws."

James gave him a dull look then shook his head. The shark movie, Jaws, was one of their all time favorites, because, as Sirius said, they loved watching the people scream when the "shark" attacked them.

Sirius knew what he was thinking and grinned wider. James nodded slyly. "So… date?"

Sirius immediately flushed and shook his head. "No! I already told you! We're not together or anything!"

"Ooo! You've got a date!" They both turned to find Kadasa standing there, blond haired pulled into a lazy bun, sapphire eyes looking amused. She tossed her bag by the front door and walked over.

"Kadasa!" Sirius chirped, having forgotten about the conversation. "When'd you get here?"

"Just now. Lily came home in a foul mood so I ran away. Sammy and Remus weren't home so I had to come here."

Samantha Selene and Remus Lupin were another of their closest friends. Sam, or "Sammy" as Kadasa often referred to her against Sam's wishes, lived with the girls, but often spent the night with Remus, reading away since both were avid bookworms. Remus would've lived with his fellow Marauders but seeing as they drove him nuts, he lived in a small apartment, big enough for himself and the occasional Sam.

"So!" Kadasa chirped happily. "Who're you taking on a date tonight?"

"No one."

"Aw… wait…" She blinked then looked thoughtful. "Didn't I have to meet someone tonight?"

Both males sweat dropped. "Kadasa… we're going to dinner tonight, remember?" Sirius asked.

She blinked again then giggled. "Oh yeah! Silly me! Wait, where to?"

"Uh… I dunno…"

She frowned then grinned brilliantly. "The Noodle House!"

"The what?"

"The noodle house," she repeated. "It's awesome! Let's go!"

"Uh… okay… but it's not dinner yet."

"It's not?" She glanced at the clock which read _3:37 p.m._ "Oh yeah. What time should I meet up with you?"

"Meet me here at… say five?"

"Okies! It's a jeans and tee shirt place so you don't need to be fancy," she added before pulling out two boxes from her sweater and handing them over.

"Chocolate!" Sirius cried, hugging it.

She grinned widely. "Yes. The gift of chocolate. Happy Valentine's Day both of you." She turned to leave then looked over her shoulder. "Oh and James, don't visit Lily for a few more hours… just so I won't be a suspect of murder, kay?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Thank you Kadasa."

"See ya later Asa."

She waved then closed the door. They heard a _pop_! as she apparated followed by another _pop_! The door opened and she stepped inside and grabbed her bag on the ground, stuck her tongue out and disappeared.

James shook his head, pocketing the candy. "I gotta be going too. Gots lots to do."

Sirius nodded and waved as James headed outside and apparated to The Leaky Cauldron to Floo to Hogsmeade to the Three Broomsticks to find a few of his bachelor friends. He stepped inside and looked around before stepping up to the bar.

"Butterbeer please Rosmerta."

The woman looked over then grinned. "James Potter! You're a sight for sore eyes. Haven't seen you in a while."

He shrugged. "Been busy."

"Betcha have. Here you are."

He handed her a few coins and winked making her laugh and wave him away. He was about to go to a secluded booth when a voice hollered for him. He turned then grinned widely and made his way across the crowded bar to a booth.

"I thought I spotted some escaped mental patients," he said.

His company gave him playful scowls before moving around the circular booth to allow him access. He flopped down and grinned at his friends from Hogwarts.

Ben Ferio and Katrina Kurone sat close together, the couple having been pushed together by one of Sirius and Kadasa's many attempts and getting couples partnered during a Christmas ball. This one had actually succeeded.

Another pair was Gregory Kilten and Laverne Murasaki, Laverne being a big flirt during her school years but in 7th year setting her sights on Greg and not letting go. They'd been together since.

Anne Scarlet and her boyfriend, Thomas Johnson, were two years behind James and everyone but were happily together, still shy and quiet.

Anne's twin sister, Sarah, and Lyon Raion sat closer than normal. They'd bickered back and forth during school but James had never been sure if they were an actual couple or not. Lily and Kadasa insisted they were but… maybe it was just a female thing.

The last was Jacky Anderson, one of the Ravenclaw quidditch players, five years behind James, and her boyfriend, Garrett Finkleburg.

James looked at them for a moment. "Wait… aren't you two still in school?"

Jacky scowled. "Yes. We're in 7th year. We're allowed to be in Hogsmeade today."

He waved a hand. "Whatever kid." She scowled further but Garrett wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her into a hug and she quieted. He grinned. "So what have you all been up to?"

"Not much," Lyon answered.

Ben Ferio spoke up. "I've got a program going for younger kids during the summer. Instead of practicing magic and getting in trouble, they come to this camp for a few hours everyday and we practice defense spells."

Sarah looked over in surprise. "Defense?"

Anne turned to her and rolled her eyes, an action James was surprised to see from the usually shy girl. "Sarah. Haven't you been reading the paper about the attacks?"

"They have been getting worse," James muttered and instantly regretted it seeing eyes turn to him.

"You work near the ministry," Laverne spoke up. "What's going on over there?"

He shrugged. "I'm an auror. I get a duty. Go do it. Get my paycheck. Go home. That's my life."

"Not much of a life Mr. Potter." They all jumped and turned to find Professor McGonagall standing there.

James grinned. "Professor! Why don't you join us!"

She frowned. "I'd rather not." He pretended to look distraught and she shook her head in amusement. "I merely stopped for a quick butterbeer before I must return to Hogwarts." She gave him a stern look. "Is Mr. Lupin keeping you and Mr. Black in line?"

"Mr. Lupin lives by himself and occasionally his girlfriend. Mr. Lupin ignores me and Mr. Black."

"Mr. Black and I." He gave Katrina a dull look to which the cat returned with an innocent one.

"Yes well, how are Miss Mori and Miss Evans doing?"

"Asa's going out with Sirius tonight, thought Sirius claims it's not a date and she's totally oblivious."

"Or acting it," Anne said quietly.

James nodded. "Or that. Evans… is Evans! She's got a boyfriend and no matter how many times I ask, she still won't go out with me. Sad isn't it?"

"Not too tragic I suppose."

He gave his former teacher a looked to which she smiled at before bowing her head. "Happy Valentine's Day everyone."

"Happy Valentine's Day Professor!" they all cheered holding up a butterbeer. She shook her head faintly before disappearing into the crowd.

James turned back around. "So who's got a good story?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When James wandered back to his home at 6:30, he found the door opened and stepped in to hear laughter. Kadasa and Sirius sat on the couch, each holding a bowl of thick chocolate cake and ice cream, a man screaming on the television screen as a shark attacked him.

He shook his head. "You two are sadists."

They turned and looked then grinned. "Hey Prongs!" Sirius called. "How goes your day?"

"Wonderful. Met up with plenty of people in Hogsmeade."

"See Lily?" Kadasa asked vaguely, turning back to the TV.

He paused halfway to his room and looked at her, Sirius also looking. "No… should I have?"

She shrugged. "She had a date with Mark today."

"Mark?" He remembered the dark haired boy and scowled. "Ah. Mark." He'd never really liked the guy but Lily seemed to like him. May as well act nice and happy around her.

"Yeah." She took a deep sigh. "You know, she's probably in a good mood by now. You could probably go tease her now and she won't hit you."

He scowled at her. "She doesn't hit me all the time!" They both gave him dull looks. "Just most of the time…"

They grinned and returned to the show. He turned and made his way to his room, flopping on his bed.

_To visit Evans, not to visit Evans…_ He sat up and looked at the clock. _6:34…_ He looked around once more before standing and reaching for the box sitting on his desk, stuffing it into his cloak and heading back for the door.

"I'll be back later!" he called, heading outside. When they heard a _pop!_ Kadasa moved back over, curling up against Sirius's side.

"Told ya it'd work," she grinned. He rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to finish the movie.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
James apparated to the girls' small home and made sure no one was looking before heading up the walk to the door.

He grinned brilliantly and knocked on the door. It was quiet, which startled him. Usually Lily or Kadasa would shout a warning of some sort or Sam would express a welcome as she opened the door.

Since he knew Kadasa was at his house, Sam was probably with Remus, and Lily was home, he expected a shout of "come in" or something. He knocked once more and when nothing happened pulled out his wand.

"_Alohomora,_" he murmured, the door swinging open. He closed it silently behind him and stepped inside, crossing through the living room towards the kitchen where he heard a noise.

He turned the corner carefully and let out a silent sigh of relief seeing a red head lying on the table, shoulders moving as she breathed.

"Evans!" he called happily. "I didn't hear your wonderful screaming as I knocked."

"Go away Potter," she replied in a half dead voice.

He blinked and started forward. "Evans?"

"I said go away."

He frowned entirely and stepped up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Evans? You all right?"

She swung around, hand flying for his face but he grabbed her wrist before it hit and looked at her in surprise. "Evans?"

Her eyes were dulled but watery, dried tear streaks on her cheeks, clothes rumpled and hair looking limp. He frowned as she tugged her wrist away and lay her head on the table once more, arms dangling at her sides.

"Go away…" she muttered.

He sat on his toes so he was facing her. "Evans? You all right?" he asked for what felt like the millionth time.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she turned her face the other way. "I said leave me alone Potter."

He scowled this time and got to his feet. "Fine!" he spat. "I was just coming to wish you a happy valentine's day!" He slammed her present on the table then spun on his heel storming towards the door. "Happy bloody Valentine's day!"

She stared at the wall, wincing as she heard the door slam before her vision went blurry. _I'm sorry…_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
James snarled as he stomped through town. People leapt out of his way, looking terrified before they returned to their mad rush back home to be with their loved ones. He scoffed at this idea, a dark look still on his face.

He had no idea where he was going; his feet just kept leading him. After a half an hour, he realized he was in the middle of the forest in the park and looked around. _Damn it…_

He wandered to the middle of the small clearing and flopped onto his back, looking up at the stars. _Damn Evans! I try to be nice and she shoots it back in my face! Can't do anything without being suspected of being cruel to her! She thinks I'm cruel! She should look in the mirror when she's snarling at me as I try to help!_

He scoffed again. _Stupid ugly old hag._

He was quiet for a few moments before his conscience kicked in. **You know you don't think she's stupid, ugly, old, or a hag.**

_Shuddup._

**No. You know you love her. You shouldn't think such mean things about her.**

_Who asked you! _

**I'm your conscience. That means you were questioning yourself. **

_No I wasn't. Bug off. _

**Fine. Be that way. That's the reason she doesn't like you. That attitude. **

_I don't use it at her. _

**You blew up at her when she snapped at you. **

_Who wouldn't! _

**Many people. You need to learn to calm your temper. **

_Leave be the bloody hell alone. _

When his mind went silent he scowled deeply. _Stupid conscience_.

A twig snapped and he sat up quickly, wand ready when Lily stepped into the clearing, rubbing her arm in a way he recognized immediately as nervousness.

He scowled and fell back, looking at the stars. She walked over to him and didn't say anything. After a few minutes the silence grated on his nerves and he sat up quickly.

"What!" he snapped.

She winced lightly but recovered. "I uh… I'm…"

"You're what?"

She frowned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped."

"You're forgiven. Bug off."

She scowled this time. "I'm trying to apologize! I had a rough day all right!" He gave her a dull look. "I have! You think seeing those couples all happy when I'm not makes me all happy!"

"What happened to _Mark_?"

"Mark cheated on me."

This caught his attention and he sat up slowly to look at her. "What?"

She shrugged. "Said he had to work. I went out, saw him making out with some model-chick, went over and punched him, broke his jaw, made a scene in front of the whole restaurant and stormed out. Three galleons of ice cream later, I'm sitting at a table, angry instead of crying now and you walk in to torment me. I get angry, snap and you get angry, snap back and run out."

He scowled now. "So you feel bad and need to apologize to soothe your guilty conscience."

"No. I need to apologize because I need to apologize. I'm extremely sorry for snapping. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you when all you wanted to do was offer some holiday wishes." He snorted. "Nice present by the way."

He froze at that and looked at her stoically. "Did you open it?"

She shook her head and pulled it from her cloak. "I figured you'd want to see my reaction."

She moved to open it but he grabbed her hand. "If you don't agree, I'll never bother you again." She blinked and looked confused but he shook his head and pulled his hand away.

She carefully unwrapped the red and pink paper, finding a small, black velvet box inside. She glanced at him then carefully opened it and allowed a small gasp of surprise. It was a thinner golden band with a simple emerald gem. She smiled and pulled it out to place on her finger but carefully maneuvered it so she'd see the inside. Engraved it said 'Be mine my Tiger Lily. Your stag.' She allowed a stoic look to cross her features. She turned to him.

"Be mine Lily?" He was watching her, no emotions in his eyes.

She knew he'd wanted to go out with her since he first met her. She'd always turned him down because of his go out with them then drop them and find someone else policy. She'd always been afraid he'd hurt her because she got too close. But as the years grew on and on, his eyes fell on her and her only. He'd become a close friend, supported her and her various and few boyfriends. During dates she'd find herself wishing they were as interesting and quick witted as James.

She knew know that she had eyes only for him too. But if she went out with him, he could still drop her as a joke, though she was almost positive that he wouldn't do that to her. If she told him no, she knew she wouldn't only be signing his death sentence, but her own as well.

She took a deep breath. "Well James Potter… I can't see any other answer than…" He turned away sharply. "Yes."

His posture changed from stiff denial to confusion and he turned looking that way. She giggled and nodded. "I did say yes James." His eyes widened before he grinned widely and pulled her into a tight hug letting out a cry of happiness. She laughed as well and hugged him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kadasa stretched as she entered her house and let out a yawn. She shut the door quietly behind her and padded towards her room only to pause. A movement made her turn to find Lily and James curled up on the couch, a golden ring on Lily's finger making a glint which had caught her attention. She smiled and grabbed a blanket, covering them before turned and locking the door behind her.

She apparated back to Sirius's house and let herself in. "Sirius?" she called.

He came from the bathroom, already wearing a dark gray tee shirt and blue plaid pajama pants. "Yeah?"

"James crashed at my house. Mind if I crash here?"

He shook his head. "Not a problem."

She grinned and headed for the spare bedroom where she kept a few things in case she crashed here at a party they had. She pulled on blue pajama pants with yellow crescent moons and white clouds, and a white no sleeve top. Pulling her hair out of it's bun she skipped down the hall to his room just as he was turning off the light. She bounded over and leaped, landing on the bed making him yelp in surprise.

He glared at her. "What are you doing?"

She slid under the covers on the other side and shut her eyes quickly. "Sleeping."

"Asa. My bed!" he whined.

"So? I'm scared after watching Jaws."

He pouted then sighed irritably and flopped down. "Fine."

She giggled. "So, you think James asked her out?"

"Yeup."

"Do you think she said yes?"

"Yeup."

"Do you care?"

"Nope."

"Oh thank you most gracious caring one."

"I said I didn't care." She giggled again and shut her eyes curling up deeper into the sheets. "Kadasa."

"Yes?"

"Be mine?"

"Of course."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! I finished in time! Just a simple sweet one-shot.

It also used many of my characters from **His Parents' Time** if any of you were wondering.

Hope it wasn't too random for you. Have or hope you had a great Valentine's day! If you didn't, chocolates and hugglez to everyone!

**Kadasa Mori**


End file.
